


oh, i just want you to come with me

by weddingbells



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dogs, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistakes, Mutual Pining, Sex, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: in which louis has a new flat, a new neighbour, a dog and water sprinklers that just won't stop. also in which boys can't communicate, everything goes wrong and we all wish dogs could talk to tell their owners to stop acting like a bunch of fools.





	oh, i just want you to come with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungleworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungleworms/gifts).



> i got lovely prompts i tried to include the best i could, then this fic kind of... got its own life and i got a bit lost somewhere along the path of where it dragged me but all in all, i hope you'll like what i did give you. thank you so much for having me write this, i had lots of fun and i hope you will too reading it <3

The sprinklers  in Louis’ brand new flat are too sensitive and that’s when all hell breaks loose.

Honestly, he shouldn’t be put through all this. He deserves better. Clifford deserves better. Then again, when Louis watches Clifford, the dog doesn’t seem to mind much that the new flat is currently being sprayed with water all over as if it’s a brand new lawn, not a flat. The dog is jumping around, barking, adding more noise to the already deafening sound of running water and of course, Louis screaming.

Louis wants to pull his hair out, he really, really, really wants to pull his hair out. The first five minutes he was desperately trying to stop the smoke, opening the windows, even trying to use a blowdryer to get the smoke away but nothing. Nothing but more water.

Turns out, he only made it worse. Who knew that trying to get smoke to go one direction would have such...wet consequences?

Louis is currently living in Splash Mountain.

 

“Cliff, please, calm down,” he tries weakly, but the dog is over the moon, ecstatic almost. Louis fishes his phone out of the pocket, trying to decide who to call, not remembering the landlord’s number straight away and he is contemplating on whether he can call Liam (who would probably just say he’s in Aruba and hang up) or Lottie (that would make fun of him) when he hears a cough behind him.

“Hiya, neighbour.”

Louis turns around, only to spot a tall man behind him, carefully peeking in through the open door to Louis’ flat and eyes widening when he sees the mess. There are two dogs jumping next to him, an English bull terrier and something a bit like a pug, and they look like they want to join in on Clifford.

“Can you help me?” Louis asks weakly, not even bothering to say hi first, his arms are just in the air as if he is giving up on life which honestly, he might as well be.

The neighbour smiles, as if he realises the situation is in dire need of fixing, which well doesn’t take a genius to figure out considering there is water everywhere, and he takes a step into the flat, opening up on of the nearby closets (or Louis thought it was one, it turns out to be one of those cabinets with switches and stuff) and looks at it before pulling on one of the switch.

Louis is pretty sure he can hear angels sing when the water stops.

“Oh thank god,” he says, sinking to the floor just in relief. It’s wet, but he doesn’t care. At least it’s not getting wetter now, which Cliff seems disappointed with.

“You know there’s  water shortage right? We’re supposed to save up,” the neighbor grins, and Louis gives him a roll of his eyes.

“I was aware, thank you, only me sprinklers weren’t.”

Neighbour laughs, then he takes a few steps forward and sits down next to Louis, much to Louis’ surprise. Not many people would sit down on a wet floor first time they meet someone. The two dogs are already making friends with Clifford, who doesn’t seem to be against two new furry friends.

“I’m Nick,” the man says, holding out a hand for Louis to shake. “Nick Grimshaw. I live below you so you know, it’s my ceiling you’re soaking.”

“Louis,” Louis says, shaking his hand and can’t help but smile a little bit by the man. He’s very charming and after everything already happening so far in this new place, Louis wasn’t expecting anything good to come out of it. “Tomlinson. I, uh, I’m moving in here and as you can see, me and the flat are already getting along perfectly.”

Nick laughs, a nice laugh, and looks to the dogs.

“Well, your dog seems to get along with mine,” he says warmly and his accent is nice, familiar. It reminds Louis of home and they must be from around the same place. “That’s Pig, the white one, and then the small one is Stinky Blob.”

Louis arches an eyebrow.

“Stinky Blob?”

Nick shrugs.

“Or Stinky Baby. Or just Stinky. Depends on what mood we’re all in.”

Louis rolls his eyes again and laughs.

“Well, my boy’s named Clifford. Or Cliff. Not much more interesting than that.”

“He’s beautiful,” Nick says and that makes Louis’ face light up even more. Complimenting Clifford is always proof that the person is a good human, and the easiest way to make Louis happy, so he can tell Nick is going to be a nice one.

“He is, isn’t he?” Louis says, a bit too proudly maybe but he is sure, with two dogs, that Nick can relate to that. “My whole world.”

“Well, not to ruin this whole dog talking moment…” Nick says, looking around the water-filled floors. “But you should get something to dry this up before your flat is actually ruined. Got any towels or something?”

“Oh shit, you’re right,” Louis says, getting to his feet because honestly for a moment there he had such a nice time that he forgot that he is actually currently living at Sea World. “I think I have some towels… somewhere.”

Nick shakes his head and laughs, calling for his dogs.

“I’ll go get some things and help you out okay?” he says, and before Louis can accept or decline they are gone.

 

Nick returns a few moments later with a big pile of towels, and together they get the flat all dried up, almost looking as good as new, only with slightly polished floor.

“See, that didn’t turn out so bad,” Nick looks around and smiles broadly. “Now we should call the landlord and get that pipe fixed because I’m sorry, but turning off that switch is about as far as I go when it comes to being handy.”

Louis nods in agreement.

“Let’s do that, and then I can buy you dinner.”

Nick shakes his head.

“You don’t have to…”

“Please, I insist,” Louis interrupts him. “You can’t say no, it’s the least I can do after everything you’ve done today.”

Nick looks ready to argue again but then he stops and just smiles.

“Okay, fine.”

Louis grins widely.

 

He stops when it turns out his card doesn’t work when they pay for the curry, and he is embarrassed as Nick has to pay for his own dinner and Louis’ since he was out of cash as well, but as they sit on a bench in the park eating and talking, the night is turning out to be pretty okay anyway.

 

***

 

It takes Louis about three days to get fully settled in the flat and he is disappointed that he doesn’t see much of Nick during those days. He worries a little that maybe he doesn’t want to see him after the disaster that was the water and credit card, but then he realises that he hasn’t really been mr. easy-to-get-hold-of either, so after breakfast one day he decides to just go knock on Nick’s door, asking if he wants to take the dogs for a walk.

It takes a while, but when the door opens it’s not Nick, but another tall guy with long, curly hair and a barely buttoned shirt revealing inked skin. He is breathtakingly gorgeous and for a moment Louis feels stunned, not sure if he is worried about maybe being in the wrong flat or worried about that guy being with Nick.

He is in the right flat though, because soon Pig comes barking to greet him and Clifford, Stinky following not far behind.

“Uh,” Louis says stupidly, realising that he doesn’t really know what to say. The stranger looks at him closely.

“Hello,” he says, a slow drag of his voice and Louis swallows again, trying to peek past him to see if he can see Nick.

“Uhm, is Nick home?”

“Shower,” Stranger says, and Louis feels his world spin a little as he wonders about way, way too many things he shouldn’t wonder about concerning Nick. They’re neighbours. It’s fine. Nick’s allowed to have a boyfriend.

“I… uh… oh…” he says stupidly.

Stranger steps to the side, waving his hand as if he wants to invite Louis in. He doesn’t seem to be one for using many words. Maybe that's what Nick likes in a guy, and in that case maybe Louis should just extract himself from the situation altogether because he is a talker.

“Wanna come in?” Stranger asks, and Louis feels very awkward. He looks down at Cliff, as if he wants advice from the dog but Clifford is busy sniffing on Pig and trying to jump and play even though Louis has him in a leash.

“I… uh… I don't wanna bother…” Louis starts before he is interrupted by Nick, coming out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Louis hates that he notices the chest hair and the thin trail of hair along Nick’s lower stomach, starting just below his navel and disappearing from Louis’ sight where the towel begins. . When Nick notices the situation in the doorway he looks puzzled, before his gaze lands on Louis and he grins.

“Hello Louis Tomlinson!” he says excitedly. “And Mr. Clifford hello, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Ooh, so this is the fit neighbor,” Stranger suddenly says, a wide smirk on his lips and Nick swats at his arm as Louis blushes.

“Oi Styles, shut up,” Nick says but he doesn't look too  bothered by it. “Louis, please ignore Harry Styles, this idiot that sometimes pretends to be my friend to get free food… or wait, don't,” Nick changes his mind. “I just realised I'm not wearing much because you know, I took a shower the old-fashioned way and didn't spray my whole flat down.” He winks at Louis who can't help but be mature and stick his tongue out.

“Kindly do shut up,” Louis tells him and Nick chuckles.

“Harry, take care of our guest, I'll be right back”

Nick disappears into the next room, closing the door and leaves the other two to again be alone. This time the stranger, Harry, smiles though.

“Come in, your dog looks ready to explode if you don't let him loose.”

Louis looks down and yes, he can agree, so he quickly lets Clifford off the leash to run after Pig and then walks after Harry that seems to be heading to the kitchen.

“Juice?” Harry asks and without waiting for a reply he takes two glasses from a cupboard, filling them with this green juice that looks more like mud than anything.

“Thanks,” Louis says, taking the glass even though he really doesn't ever drink stuff like this. Harry takes three big sips though before putting the glass down, watching Louis with a smirk.

“Well, gotta agree with Grimmy, you're fit. Can see why he was talking about you.”

Louis chokes a little on the drink, or at the comment, he is not sure.

“Uh…”

“Just please tell me you're not straight?” Harry asks, shaking his head. “Tired of Nicholas and his straight men.”

Again Louis feels as if he is gonna choke on his drink but then he remembers who he is, and he clears his throat, giving Harry a look.

“Isn’t that a bit private information to get out of a bloke you’ve just met?” he asks, and that makes Harry laugh.

“Okay, fair point.”

“Anyway, we’re just neighbors and just met three days ago, so…” Louis starts, then he realises he has probably gotten on his knees for men sooner than that, but that is once again something Harry, that he just met, doesn’t need to know.

“True,” Harry says, before adding casually. “Besides, for all you know I could be dating Grimmy.”

Louis narrows his eyes, and hopes his voice sounds casual when he asks, “Are you?”

Harry lets the question linger, clearly he knows it’s something Louis is curious about and he wants him to suffer. Louis likes him less and less with every passing moment. Then Harry breaks into a wide grin, mirth in his eyes.

“Oh no, I’m happily married. To somebody else, mind you.”

“Congratulations,” Louis says, and he hopes the enthusiastic tone in his voice is not too obvious. He likes him more now, though.

“Thank you,” Harry smiles and then he focuses on his drink, clearly not bothered by it being quiet and awkward. Louis forces himself to drink a bit more of the juice to be polite (it's horrible) and is about to talk about the weather in his desperation when Nick comes back.

“Harold, did you give our guest your gross juice?” Nick asks, his tone faux-shocked.. “I don't want him to get sick.”

“Oh no it's fine!” Louis lies but Nick arches an eyebrow at him. “Okay no it's quite awful.” Nick’s pleased smile is worth the offended look on Harry’s face.

“Told ya,” Nick triumphs. “So Louis, what brings you here?”

Louis blushes a little, which he hates.

“I, uh, I was going to ask if you wanted to take the dogs for a walk but if you have company...”

Nick grins and then nods.

“I'd love to. Harry can handle this by himself can't he?”

“What, drinking the juice?” Harry asks but Nick ignores him. He is calling for Pig and Stinky, both dogs coming rushing towards him.

“Come on gang, let's go little rebels,” Nick cooes and Louis would make fun of it if he wasn't so endeared. Instead he just whistles for Cliff, leash back on and with a last glance at Harry (to see he doesn't take offense) Louis follows Nick outside.

 

“Have you been to the dog park?” Nick asks and Louis shakes his head.

“No,” he replies, urging Clifford to walk next to him and not try to walk out in the road like he can feel the dog is trying to. “Been planning to go but y’know, no time yet.”

“Too busy flooding the whole house, I know,” Nick says with a serious face and Louis lets out an offended gasp, giving him a jab to the side which causes Nick to chuckle.

“You know that wasn’t my fault!” Louis pouts, and Nick pokes his nose, which is something Louis wasn’t ready for and honestly, not sure why the touch causes his cheeks to go pink. Ridiculous, really. To not bring attention to it he clears his throat and then changes the subject.

“So, I hope that I didn’t like, interrupt anything with your friend visiting and all that, because I really didn’t mean to,” he says and Nick just waves his hand dismissively and laughs.

“Oh please, no worries, Harry often comes over to my house since his husband is always traveling so yeah, he is basically a housemate now and then until Zayn gets back,” Nick explains before guiding Louis to take a left turn with Clifford, apparently the way to the dog park.

Louis is about to respond to that, but Clifford again tries to make a turn that Louis doesn’t want to, and he focuses on getting the dog to his side again.

“Cliff, come on, no need to be so excited,” he mutters and it makes Nick laugh. He’s got such a nice laugh, really. Louis wonders if he has a laugh even half as good as that. Probably not.

“Gotta say I agree with your pup there Louis, this is pretty exciting,” he gives Louis a flirty wink and Louis feels himself blush again, and he clears his throat, jogging slightly ahead to hide it.

“Race you to the park!”

“Louis, I’m old!” Nick complains after him, but Louis can hear him starting to run as well.

 

They are in the dog park for a couple of hours, and when they walk back to their flats, Nick buys them froyo in a nearby shop he says is better than any other shop.

It is good, Louis thinks as they make it home, and wonders if it’s because of the froyo or the fact Nick got it for him.

He also has to kick himself for feeling like this is almost like a date, but the smile Nick gives him before they each walk to their own flat makes his knees weak.

 

***

 

In the upcoming weeks they see each other almost daily. They take the dogs out, they have dinner, and sometimes Nick's hand brushes over Louis’ but he can't tell if it's accidental or not.

All in all it's very nice though, Louis thinks. Liam and Niall make fun of him for it a little bit but a slap on the head has them shut up.

 

***

 

They spend more time at Nick's place than anything, especially when Louis feels a bit nervous about showing his place to Nick whose whole career is interior design. Just one day after a long walk, Nick nudges Louis’ side.

“You know, I don't think it would kill us to see your place now. Come on Louis, been weeks!”

Louis sticks his tongue out but then he rolls his eyes.

“Fine, fine. But no judging!”

“I would never judge!” Nick says dramatically and Louis rolls his eyes again as they take the stairs to Louis’ flat.

“I am not sure I'm done yet,” he excuses himself when he lets Nick into the hallway. Nick walks in, looking around with a smirk spreading on his face.

“Wow, so you weren’t trying to turn this whole flat into an adventure water park? Surprised.”

Louis smacks Nick’s arm.

“Shut up, or I’ll kick you out.”

“Can’t uninvite me, I’m like a vampire,” Nick tells him, but then he just giggles softly as he continues to walk through Louis’ flat.

Louis stays behind him closely, nervously biting on his lower lip. He isn’t sure why it’s so particularly scary to show his flat off to someone like this, but Louis always feels like he is going to be judged. The bedroom he is pleased with though, it’s big, and white and light, very modern Niall told him, and there’s a nice soft dog bed for Cliff there. The second bedroom he has turned into an office, his computer is there set up properly finally for the first time in year so he can finally work on those articles.

There’s also the podcast studio equipment, the window really big in there and it gives a nice, inspirational view for him. Nick hums approvingly when they walk through the rooms, just briefly going through the kitchen and then the living room which, Louis can admit, does need a bit more work. There’s a big leather sofa that’s nice, and of course the massive flat screen TV that Liam demanded him to get, but that’s pretty much it. He needs a better table, maybe some more plants, and it seems like Nick is thinking the same.

“You know, you could really do with a bit of improvement here,” Nick tells him, a bit careful in his tone as if he wants to make sure he doesn’t offend Louis. “I mean, I know you just moved in but…”

“No, no, I agree,” Louis says quickly. “Just haven’t had the chance, been crazy with work and the podcast and all, I get caught up in deadlines and I don’t have time to think and then there was the… water problem and you know,” he shrugged. “If you got any ideas, I’d love it, honestly.”

Nick’s whole face lights up.

“Louis, you have no idea how happy that makes a man. Well, when a man works with design anyway,” he adds before laughing, putting an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulling him closer, his other arm moving in front of him as if he is painting a picture for Louis.

“See, this wall? Could easily be helped with being painted in a bit of another colour than this white here. I loved the bedroom, white, light colours is great for the bedroom but here? I think, if you want the TV and for the room to be cozier and look bigger, we could do with just a slightly darker colour here, maybe some greenish, and then we have to get a new table, a soft rug, some plants…”

“Oi mate, I’m no popstar,” Louis laughs, shaking his head and stopping him. “I don’t know if I have the biggest budget in this house.”

Nick waves him off dismissively.

“Oh we will figure that out, some…  podcast budget or something”

Louis arches an eyebrow but then he drops the discussion to move on.

“So… I’ve been here a while and kind of avoided throwing a move in-party and my friends are nagging me so… I was thinking uhm.. maybe Friday?” Louis scratches the back of his head. “They're nice ones and only slight idiots if drunk and I wondered if..  you wanna come? Maybe?”

Nick grins as he looks at him.

“You inviting me to a party, hm?”

Louis suddenly panics, because for some reason he realises it might sound like a date invite, or something close to that anyway and he is not sure that is something he should be saying.

“Uh, I mean… yeah,” he stammers and bites his lip as he tries to find the word. “I mean uh, you can bring Harry and… and Zayn and if you want to, I mean, bring someone else that’s cool, because I mean I guess we all will. Plus ones, and all that.”

He isn’t sure why he says that, and he doesn’t dare to look at Nick when he says it. Not sure why, maybe because he is blushing and feeling like a babbling idiot. When he finally dares to look up, Nick is smiling softly.

“I’d love to come, Louis. Is… is 8 okay?”

Louis nods furiously, almost, that’s how eager he is.

“8 is okay, honestly it’s great. It’s really great,” he tries to not sound too eager and stupid, and Nick gives him a smile before turning to the room again.

“But we need to fix this before the party, okay? Get ready for two days of hard work on hands and knees,” Nick winks, and saying things like that is no fair, and Louis sticks his tongue out at him.

“Shut up, idiot.”

 

With all the things Nick wants for the place, it goes a little bit over Louis’ budget but it’s fine, and after all Nick in his flat is worth more than that. Or, Louis will try to tell his bank statement that anyway.

“Do you like it Cliff?” he asks the dog when the final details are there, and he is looking around a very classy living room, way more stylish than he would ever do himself and probably won’t be able to keep as neat with the big hairy dog and well, himself. Clifford gives a little bark, and Louis smiles at him. Yeah, they will like it here. They really will.

 

***

 

“More beer!”

Louis grunts when he hears Liam’s little chants coming from the other room.

“You’ve already had five!” he calls back, but he gets no response. The flat is filled with people, some friends that he’s known forever and some new ones, and Louis should really, really try to socialize a bit more than he has so far, but he has been too busy staring at the watch and hoping Nick will show up.

They finished the living room yesterday and had the dogs out in the park this morning, but Louis was too caught up in trying to be a funny person to be around that he didn’t really check if Nick was still up for tonight.

(He maybe, maybe was a bit lost in those eyes as well but he doesn’t need anyone to hear that and he doesn’t need to admit it even to himself.)

He is just about to maybe give up, even though it’s only close to 9, and go join the other drunken idiots currently maybe, or maybe not ruining his flat, when he hears the lovely doorbell and rushes to open.

“Hiya!” Nick’s smile is wide when Louis opens the door and it makes Louis smile back just as wide. “Harry and Zayn wanted to come, hope that’s fine.”

Louis glances away from Nick to see Harry, all wrapped up in a too gorgeous man Louis is pretty sure he has seen on movie posters or in fashion magazines. Harry places a kiss on the man’s cheek before grinning to Louis.

“Hi Louis, this is Zayn.”

“Pleasure,” Louis says, shaking Zayn’s hand who gives him a little nod. Maybe not talking much is what made them fall for each other, Louis isn’t sure.

“And here’s Shawn, my date for tonight,” Nick continues and Louis’ heart drops to the pit of his stomach and even lower. He looks to Nick’s right, where another man is that he hasn’t noticed before. Tall, curly dark hair, smiling big and looking curious as he meets Louis’ eyes.

“D… date?” Louis stammers, kicking himself inwardly for sounding like such a an idiot.

“Yes, because you said it was okay right? That you were bringing someone too?” Nick’s arm go around Shawn’s shoulders, squeezing him a little and Louis wants to die. “I figured I might as well not be the fifth wheel at this thing.”

“Of course!” Louis says, voice a bit high pitched. “Of course, I… I mean that’s lovely, lovely, welcome to my home uh… I mean, yes, I have a date too, uhm, yeah this guy called Steve so… this is fine, uhm, let me get you drinks, come on in!”

He says the last part very quickly before he turns around, rushing into the flat. It’s not very big but he feels that it takes him too long to locate Niall, until he finally finds him out on the balcony, chatting to some other people. Louis runs up to him, almost tripping over some people sitting on the floor smoking something Louis would have loved to share any other time than now. He grabs hold of Niall, pulling him away from the small group of people.

“Quick, pretend to date me!”

“Wait what?” Niall says, confused like he seems to have never been confused before.

“Pretend we’re dating,” Louis hisses, looking over his shoulders to see if Nick has come into the room yet. “I just told Nick that I’m here on a date and I don’t have one so, pretend we’re dating. Oh and your name is Steve.”

“Steve?!” Niall hisses back, and it’s as if he can accept everything up until that point. “Since when do I look like a Steve?!”

“Just please do this for me,” Louis pleads, and Niall rolls his eyes but he agrees, of course he agrees because it’s Niall, and this is not the strangest thing they have ever done for each other. There is really no time to argue or discuss anyway, because Nick walks into the room, the date following him and Louis grabs hold of Niall’s hand, holding it so hard he can hear Niall curse under his breath.

“Hi! Hey,” Louis says nervously, hoping no one can hear the way his voice trembles a bit as he pulls Niall towards Nick and his group. “This is, uh, this is my date Steve, and Steve this… this is uh, well everybody.”

He gestures to Nick and the others, not really feeling in the mood to introduce them more than that, his heart is already beating out of his chest. Nick smiles, and reaches out a hand to shake Niall’s.

“Pleasure to meet you Steve, taking good care of Louis here I reckon?”

“Huh?” Niall asks, as if he is already forgetting his name is Steve and then nods eagerly. “Oh, yeah, very much so, yes you know, me and Louis, going at it like rabbits constantly, having a good time!”

The group laughs, everyone but Louis, that grabs Niall’s hand again, and giving it yet another hard squeeze to get Niall to shut the fuck up.

“I’ll give you drinks!” Louis says instead to get the conversation elsewhere, but his eyes fall on glasses already in Nick’s and Shawn’s hands, and then Liam is showing up to get Zayn and Harry something to drink as well. “Uh, but I see Liam already did that.”

“Gotta treat your guests right!” Liam says, not sounding as drunk as Louis knows he probably is. “Niall can I get you another one?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Niall says, and Louis grunts as he sees Nick raise an eyebrow.

“Niall?”

“Uh… nickname,” Louis says quickly and god, god, why is this happening, why is he constantly getting himself into stupid situations? “A… nickname, for Steve. His real name.”

He looks away, hoping that it might help the subject of this to go away, but instead he feels Liam’s arm around him, and then his concerned, drunk face close.

“Lou how drunk are you?” Liam asks, as if he is worried. “That is Niall, our buddy, we’ve known each other for ten years.”

“Thank you Liam,” Louis mutters and his face is blushing red now, and he just looks down at his shoes. “I’m uh, gonna go… check on… Clifford.”

Clifford is sleeping in his dog bed next to Louis’ bed, and Louis closes the door behind him just taking a deep breath. It really doesn’t help with closing out all the sound from the party and really not the voice inside his own head telling him what an idiot he is, but it helps a little bit with something.

He is only alone for a few seconds though before the door opens behind him and closes again, and Louis can just tell from the scent of cologne that it’s Nick that followed him in there.

“Hey, you disappeared from your own party,” Nick tells him and Louis closes his eyes, wishing he could disappear even more.

“Uhm, yeah, Cliff needed me.”

Clifford snores, proving how he really doesn’t need Louis. Traitor dog, that one.

 

“I just figured..” Nick says, shrugging as he glances around the room. It’s like he doesn’t really want to look at Louis, which is fine. Louis doesn’t really want to look at himself either. He is too embarrassed, about everything. “You asked if I was bringing a date so I took that as confirmation that we weren’t… well, that you’re not really interested so, I asked Shawn. Though I gotta say, dunno why you’re here acting like your buddy is someone else. Did someone cancel on you?”

“I…” Louis stares, not sure what he should say because god, that was not at all how he had wanted the conversation to go, and not the feelings he had wanted Nick to get from what he had said. “I was… not, I mean it wasn’t…”

“It’s fine,” Nick laughs, but he doesn’t sound as genuine in his laugh like he usually is. “I just thought we were mates, you know. I’m a bit too old for playing games like a little kid, Louis.”

Louis is about to explain again, but then Nick says that and it’s like he suddenly sees red. Being told he is acting childish, or something close to it, is never something he wants to hear.

“That’s not fucking it,” he snaps, even though he isn’t sure what to say that doesn’t prove just that he was - playing games, that is. He thinks about biting his tongue, but he suddenly feels angry, and maybe jealous in ways he shouldn’t be. “And maybe if you don’t like playing kid’s games, maybe you shouldn’t bring a kid as a date, how young is dear Shawn anyway? Fresh outta college?”

He regrets saying it almost as soon as the words leaves his mouth, and he wonders if maybe he could pretend he never really said them but of course he can’t.

Nick stares at him, and Louis stares back, not sure what to say. Nick doesn’t say anything either. It’s quiet, and then Nick shrugs.

“Guess I was wrong about the mates-thing then,” he says, and the way his voice doesn’t sound angry or sad or anything really, just totally indifferent to Louis and that hurts more than Louis would ever want to admit, ever. “See ya in the house, Louis.”

Louis can’t do anything.

 

**

 

It’s been two weeks without Louis even seeing Nick briefly, when there is one day he is taking Clifford to the dog park and Nick is there. His two dogs are jumping up and down when they see Cliff, and Louis tries to hold Clifford back so as not to bother them (or really just not giving himself a reason to try to talk to Nick) but it’s too late.

Nick looks up, sees Louis, and Louis wants to sink through the ground and die. It’s very dramatic, but he doesn’t care.

“Hi,” Nick says, and he doesn’t sound angry or anything which is almost worse considering Louis feels he would handle a fiery response better than… nothing.

“Hey,” Louis replies, pushing his hands deep into his pockets as a way to handle his nerves. “I… didn’t expect you to be here.”

Nick lets out a laugh.

“Oh, no I mean it’s very surprising that a guy with two dogs visits the dog park, you got me there.”

Louis blushes a little, looking down and when he looks up again, Nick is watching him. His smile is warm now, and it makes Louis relax.

“Listen..” Louis starts, but then Nick is also speaking at the same time.

“Okay about that…”

They both pause, laughing awkwardly.

“Go on,” Louis says politely, because it’s easier to hear Nick speak first than to say anything dumb himself. Nick smiles softly.

“Well… I mean about that party. I know it was a bit… well, I guess you were a bit drunk. Maybe.”

Louis nods eagerly.

“I… I was yes, I didn’t… I didn’t mean to… you know. Listen, Shawn seems great, I…” it hurts him physically to say that, which is not good at all. “I said something really stupid and I…”

Nick sighs, shaking his head.

“Yeah, it kinda… I mean, I don’t really think things like that are okay, you know? To say things like that. Especially between friends. I figured I wouldn’t hear it from you because I consider you one. You know, a friend.”

It’s painful in more ways than once. Painful because Louis feels so bad about what he said, and painful because it’s so very, very clear how Nick really sees him like nothing but a friend. Which sucks, it really fucking sucks.

“I know,” Louis says, because he knows he can’t just stay quiet. “And Nick I’m… I’m really sorry okay. Like, I really messed up and I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t sure what I was… thinking I guess. It was dumb.”

Nick shrugs, as if he wants to agree with Louis that it was but he doesn’t really want to say that.

“I just… I mean, Clifford misses you guys and uhm, I mean it would… I know I don’t deserve it but if we could just.. I guess if you could forgive me…” Louis feels himself blush again, and it’s just not something he wants to do but what else can he when he sounds like this? He isn’t even sure if he makes sense but when he looks up again to face Nick, Nick is smiling a bit sweeter than before at him and before Louis knows it Nick is laughing, wrapping an arm around him.

“Oh, well I don’t want to hurt Cliff the lad, do I?” he grins and Louis feels so relieved to feel that arm around him. “Besides, my kids seem to enjoy your company too so, you know, if you could please learn how to not offend me, maybe we should be friends again. I need friends. And you were a great one, despite all.”

He blinks, and gives Louis a half smile and Louis can’t help but lightly pinch his side.

“I’ll try,” he says, and Nick laughs.

“Wanna grab some lunch?”

Louis arches an eyebrow.

“It’s like, 9am.”

Nick shrugs.

“Was never much of a breakfast lad. “You coming?”

Louis doesn’t know how he could say no even if he didn’t want to go.

 

**

 

Nick starts hanging out with Louis and the dogs again, and Louis sometimes feels he is more at Nick’s place than he is at home.

 

They are closer than ever but Louis can’t help but feel that they aren’t close like they were, and that he really did mess something up. That maybe, even though they do the same things now, there is something between them that is just in the way. Or that there is something they are both not saying but after all, Louis has never really been good at talking about things, even though he knows he should bring things up.

 

And sometimes he _really_ wants to bring it up, especially when Nick’s fingers brushes over his when they are watching a movie and Louis feels his heart blow up three sizes, but the words from Nick rings in his head so, Louis stays quiet, wanting to not ruin the something he does have with him. If Nick looks at him like a friend and wants a friend, than maybe Louis should just accept that.

It’s better to have something than to have nothing at all, when it comes down to it.

 

**

 

It’s been a few months when Harry invites himself and Zayn over to Louis’ for dinner, for some reason Louis really doesn’t understand other than that Niall and Liam apparently know Zayn from work, so they invite themselves as well.

Louis thinks about asking Nick, but Nick seems so busy and if there is any situation that would be painful, it would be having to deal with hanging out with the supercouple and other people, knowing Louis is painfully in love with someone that doesn’t want him back.

So, Louis buys a grilled chicken and potato salad from the store, picks up a few wine bottles and beers and doesn’t call Nick.

 

“You know,” Niall says with a little chuckle. “I’m surprised Nick isn’t here Lou, figured you’d be a thing by now huh? Considering you’re completely gone f…”

“Fuck off,” Louis hisses, and it comes off a bit more hostile than he had intended for something to be chill, but Niall doesn’t seem to get that.

“Oh woah, bringing out the language here are we? Just saying, you were talking about him always and now…”

“And had you pretend to be his boyf…” Liam adds and Louis is done, he is just so done. Why he ever thought it would be a good idea to hang out with anyone is a mystery to him. He should be alone at all time so he doesn’t have to talk about Nick.

At least if he is by himself, the only one bringing up Nick is that tiny voice in his hand.

“You’re both idiots, I gotta… gotta make sure the dishwasher is ready,” Louis says instead and he gets up a bit too quickly, the chair making that annoying sound against the floor, and he rushes to the kitchen to focus on anything else but this.

“Oh come on Louis we were just…” Niall starts, but Louis shuts off, doesn’t listen to him, just focuses on the kitchen, the dishwasher, and the too many glasses he has to dry.

He doesn’t even have time to start though because someone followed him.

“Hi,” he hears Harry’s voice behind him. “Maybe this is a two-man job, don’t you think?”

Louis is quiet for a moment.

“Not really,” he says, glancing over at Harry. “I can do it myself.”

“Well… I mean maybe I just wanted a bit of a chat.”

Louis lets out a laugh.

“Been chatting all evening, Harry. Great night, huh?”

It’s quiet for a moment, and Louis wishes he would leave.

“I wanted to ask how you were doing,” Harry says as he has Louis crowded in the kitchen so that he can’t escape. “Because you don’t seem to be as happy as you usually were.”

Louis shrugs it off. He opens the dishwasher, starting emptying it and grabbing a cloth to wipe off the wine glasses that still feels wet.

“Let me help with that,” Harry quickly says, grabbing a glass himself. Louis is about to tell him no but he is starting to realise that even though he wants him to go, Harry really won’t go. Ever.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis says, not looking at Harry but instead focusing very intensely on a glass to see if there are still spots on it. “Everything is great. Everything…” he wipes a non-existent spot roughly from the foot of the glass. “Is really…” he puts the glass back into the cupboard, slamming the door to it a bit too roughly. “Fucking great, thank you.”

Harry arches an eyebrow.

“And… abusing your glasses is what you usually do when life is peachy or is this just a special moment because I’m here?”

Louis sighs, turning around, facing Harry with hands in the air.

“What do you want me to say Harry, hm? I’m sorry but I’m just not in the mood to talk about this. I don’t even talk to my best friends about it, so I’m not gonna be talking to my neighbour’s best friend. We’re not… we’re not even friends, you and me.”

“Well, maybe because of that it’s easier,” Harry says, not letting Louis go with his eyes, it’s like he is piercing through him and reading all his secrets. Another quality of Harry that Louis isn’t particularly fond of.  “Maybe you can talk to me because I’m a non-friend.”

“There is nothing to talk about,” Louis mutters, focusing on the glasses again. Harry lets out a frustrated groan.

“So the fact that you’re moping around over Nick is completely normal then? It’s a personality trait you like to have?”

“I’m not…” Louis starts, and he glances over at Harry. “I’m not moping.”

Harry arches an eyebrow.

“Mhm, no? Because it looks an awful lot like moping to me. And you used to be all heart eyes and flirt the both of you and now… moping.”

“Shut up,” Louis mutters. “Just shut up.”

“Why don’t you just go to Nick and tell him you like him?” Harry asks as if this is the most simple thing in the world. “Tell him you like him, that you want to go out with him, and that the two of you aren’t just buddy neighbours because please, I can see it from a mile away that you like each other. I don’t know why it got so messed up but please don’t give me the ‘we’re nothing but friends’ speech because that will make you look like a big idiot.”

Louis glares and then he huffs, very offended.

“God you’ve got it so wrong Styles, so wrong.”

“Louis…”

“It doesn’t even matter okay?” Louis says, and now his voice is a bit louder than he would like. He forces himself to keep it down, not wanting anyone to hear them. “If… and that’s a big if… If i were to have feelings for Nick, it doesn’t matter okay? Because Nick has made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t have any feelings for me. At all. I’m a neighbour and we’re friends with… with dogs and that’s all. We hang out and that’s all. He even… he even brought a bloody date to my party right?” Louis shakes his head. “That’s how uninterested he is so, please spare me this because I’m not gonna go all puppy dog after someone that doesn’t look at me like that. I’m not.”

It feels like he climbed a mountain and ran down it, after saying all that. He almost feels a bit out of breath. He isn’t sure he dares to meet Harry’s eyes but soon he looks up, meeting them and they look quietly at each other for a few moments.

Harry sighs.

“Shawn wasn’t really Nick’s date either. I mean yes, he asked him out but he only did it because you made it sound like he was supposed to bring a date, and he worried he had been reading all your signs wrong.”

Louis looks up, and he arches an eyebrow because he is certain he must have misheard what Harry just said.

“Wait what?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Harry says, taking another deep sigh. “Listen, I’ll get in loads of trouble for saying this but to be honest, I’m tired of Nick playing all these games and in the end only getting his own heart broken. Or something. He didn’t want to be seen as the idiot thinking you were into him if you weren’t, so he asked Shawn out, just to get him to tag along and not look stupid in front of you and your date,” Harry puts a glass down on the counter before he continues. “Then the whole… Niall thing happened and I guess Nick turned into the idiot he always is and well, here we are. You both sitting in your apartments probably into each other but no one can make a move because you’re too proud, or whatever.”

“I’m not too proud,” Louis defends himself, but he honestly can’t believe what he is hearing here. “Wait, so are you saying Nick lectured me on playing games or what he said, and then here he was doing the exact same thing?”

He can tell Harry is regretting what he said, but honestly it’s too late.

“Louis, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t say it was like that just…”

“No, it’s perfectly clear,” Louis raises his voice even though he doesn’t need to, even though he isn’t angry with Harry. He isn’t sure if he is angry at all, or if he is just hurt. Feeling betrayed. And now he doesn’t really care if anyone hears him. “You’re telling me I’ve been feeling like shit for weeks over something I did that Nick said was wrong, and it turns out he did the exact same thing to me?”

“Louis,” Harry almost pleads. “Louis, please it’s not… I don’t think that’s what it was I just know that his brain doesn’t work properly when he fancies someone and…”

“What a fucking bullshit excuse,” Louis spits out, and he slams the last glass he’s been wiping to the counter so hard it’s a miracle it doesn’t shatter. “He didn’t have to do that. And here I’ve been playing friends like some kind of idiot.”

“Louis…” Harry tries again but Louis just shakes his head.

“Bullshit,” he says instead, repeating it as if it’s the only word he remembers and then he walks out.

He remembers it’s his flat and he shouldn’t be the one walking out when he’s halfway down the block, but honestly he doesn’t really care.

 

**

 

He runs into Nick the next day, and Nick is smiling and looking so happy and Louis wants to punch him.

“Hiya!” Nick says, grin even bigger when he notices Louis and Cliff. “Did you have a nice dinner last night?”

“Brilliant,” Louis says coldly. “Absolutely brilliant. Especially the part where I found out you had me feel like an idiot for ‘playing games’ when it turns out you were doing the exact same fucking thing. Brilliant.”

Nick’s smiles falter, first he just looks surprised.

“Uh… what?” he asks, unsure as Louis rolls his eyes at him.

“And to think I felt like a shitty pathetic person!” he tells him, glaring at Nick and he feels as if his eyes shoots lightning. “I felt so bad about everything and… ruining thing and just? What? You were doing the same thing to me? Like what the fuck!”

His chest feels tight and he isn't sure anymore if he wants to punch Nick or just cry. Instead he just stares, stares at Nick who just stands there with an open mouth, looking absolutely baffled.

“Louis…”

“Well if you wanted to make me feel like shit, you succeeded.” Louis wants to turn away but he can't. It's impossible. “And just so you know, this thing I have for you is over. I am so over you.”

“You… what?” Nick shakes his head. “Louis, I didn't… I didn't even know you liked me!”

“You're such a fucking idiot then!” Louis yells. “Why the fuck did you think I lied about having a date at the party when I saw you bringing someone? I was jealous! And I panicked!”

“You asked me to bring one!” Nick interrupts loudly and Louis lets out a grunt.

“Because I was scared okay? Scared you might think I was moving in on you too soon or that you weren't interested or… god!” Louis stops, frustratingly rubbing his temples as if that will help with the whole situation. It doesn't. So he looks up at Nick. “But you made it very clear. What you feel and… how…” Louis pauses. “It doesn't matter. I'm so fuckin’ over this shit. Over you”. He stares at Nick and then turns around. “say hi to the dogs from me. Goodbye, Nick.”

“Louis, hold on!” Nick calls, but Louis doesn't answer.

And back in his flat, he finally realises what he just did and for a moment it feels like his whole world crashes.

 

**

 

He isn’t sure how much time passes, if it’s hours or just minutes, but there’s a knock on the door and Louis isn’t even at the door when he hears Nick’s voice.

“Lou, it’s me, let me in. We need to talk.”

Louis opens the door, even though he is very tempted not to. Nick is outside, and Louis doesn’t want to think too much about how Nick looks, but he does look devastated. Good.

“I don’t want to talk,” Louis says putting his arms crossed over his chest. “I thought I made myself clear.”

Nick looks at him, taking a step inside.

“I know, but…”

“I think you should go,” Louis mutters, but Nick doesn’t seem to hear him, or he just doesn’t listen to what he is saying. Instead he just looks at Louis, his eyes looking as if he is getting ready to do something and then he moves over to the closet where he turned off the sprinklers the first time they met.

It takes Louis a while to realise that’s where he’s heading.

When he does,  the sprinklers are already on and there’s a flood once again in Louis’ flat.

“What are you doing?!” Louis says loudly, and he now he really wonders if Nick can hear him because there’s water everywhere and this seems too familiar, very, very familiar. Nick is grinning, and Louis isn’t sure if he wants to punch him, or punch him harder.

“Setting the scene,” Nick says, still grinning as he takes a step closer. Louis wants to back away but he can’t. “Or rewinding, starting over maybe.”

“Idiot,” Louis says weakly. “My flat is ruined and my water bill will be insane.”

Nick, grin still plastered on his face is really, really close now.

“I’m Nick,” he says, only murmuring now because he is close so that Louis can hear him, despite the water sprinklers still going off. Louis is soaking, his clothes are so wet and his hair is a mess, flat against his face, his fringe in his eyes.

Nick captures his face in his big hands, brushing the hair to the side.

“You’re an idiot,” Louis repeats weakly.

“No, I said I’m Nick,” Nick mumbles, leaning in closer with every word. “And I’d say I’m pretty interested in my new neighbour, and pretty into how funny and smart he is, and how lovely he is with his own dog and with mine, and that maybe I want to stop playing stupid games and just be with him.”

Louis wants to cry, mostly because he is relieved, mostly because he can’t believe it, and a little bit just because he wants to kiss Nick so badly that it physically pains him to be this far away from him.

“You have a funny way of showing it,” he tells him quietly, eyes locked on Nick’s. “Soaking someone’s flat doesn’t really say I fancy you.”

Nick shakes his head. He is so close now, drops of water stuck in his eyelashes. Louis wishes he could count them.

“I agree,” he murmurs. “But I had to try something, didn’t I? How else would I get you to stop being such an idiot and just go out with me?”

Louis is only half listening right now because he is so distracted, so distracted by Nick being this close he can’t really focus on what Nick is saying - but the idiot-part snaps him out of it.

“Hey, thought we settled you’re the idiot,” he says, voice offended but his eyes are sparkling. He can almost feel it. Nick grins.

Louis is very aware of the way Nick’s hand moves up to his chin, cupping it and moving a thumb to brush just gently over Louis’ right cheekbone.

“I know I’ve been,” Nick says, his voice as gentle as the way his fingers brushes over Louis’ lips. “I’ve been a twat.”

“Massive twat,” Louis mumbles, his eyes stuck only on Nick’s lips, the way they move as he forms words. “You know, I shouldn’t even let you into my flat.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Nick mumbles. He moves closer, even though it should be impossible. They are already so close, already to the point where Louis feels he is melting into Nick, becoming one with him.

“No,” Louis says, but his hand move up to Nick’s neck, pulling him in even closer. It’s been too fucking long, waiting to be close to Nick, wanting him from afar. He doesn’t want to let this go, for this chance to vanish. “I shouldn’t. But I don’t think I’m gonna kick you out.”

“You sure?” Nick asks, lips brushing over Louis’ now. “Because if you’re sure, I think I’m gonna try to kiss you now.”

Louis feels for a moment how his heart stops, which is ridiculous, and he nods before surging forward, not really letting Nick kiss him because Louis is on him instead, kissing him finally.

It’s not like he expected it to be. It’s better. Nick’s nose bumps against his cheek, his lips so soft and warm and wet, welcoming to Louis and parting for his tongue and Louis just wants to get closer, wants more, wants to never stop feeling this. Nick against him, Nick kissing him back, his hands going to Louis’ hair and running through it as he now and then come up for air between kisses and Louis is grateful that Nick can remember they need oxygen to live, because Louis is slowly forgetting anything that isn’t _NickNickNick_. He just keeps kissing him, keeps kissing him until it’s difficult to breathe, but he doesn’t want to complain, and doesn’t want to stop, because Nick is right there, and his mouth is right there, and Louis really feels as if he has some catching up to do. He wasted so much time not getting these kisses, they both did truly, and with every little touch from Nick’s lips Louis feels as if it just gets better. Everything is great, it’s as if he is drunk and high at the same time but also nothing like that at all.

Nick must turn the water off sometime between the kisses, but Louis doesn’t care, he only cares about how Nick’s shirt is wet and clinging to his skin and Louis wants to be his shirt, wants to be so close to Nick there’s nothing between them. He decides to do something about that, pulling at the wet fabric to get it off and Nick seems to catch on pretty quickly and helps him, and with every layer of clothing disappearing from their bodies Louis feels more and more like he is floating. It doesn’t seem to be too far from the truth though because Nick grabs him and lifts him up and god, Louis is so happy Nick knows the way to his bedroom.

The mattress under him is probably never going to be the same after how wet he is right now, but Louis is naked, and horny, and Nick is hovering over him absolutely gorgeous and Louis’ finger trace every inch of his body, wishing he had more hands, wanting to be everywhere at once. He is so hard, so hard it almost hurts and Nick is gorgeous, absolutely everything Louis has dreamed about and more.

Nick kisses down his neck as Louis spread his legs, causing Nick to fall between them and Louis can wrap his legs around Nick’s waist, giving him a great position to pull Nick in closer, feel his thick cock against his own, slick with pre-cum and so needy for more attention.

“Stuff?” Nick asks, and Louis wants to laugh about how that is the only thing he can say but honestly, he probably won’t be better. He nods to the drawer.

“There.” It’s more a whimper than a word, honestly, but Nick seems to get it thankfully because he reaches out a long arm and when it returns he’s found lube and a condom.

Louis isn’t sure how many fingers Nick press into him first, it doesn’t matter, it feels like it’s all he ever dreamed of, having Nick inside him but also it’s not enough, he wants more, wants everything at once when those lubed up fingers slide in and out of him so easy it feels like they were made to do this and nothing else.

“Nick… god,” Louis whimpers because it’s just not enough, it’s not enough. “I need…”

“Shh, all in good time love,” Nick murmurs, kissing up and down his neck as he fingers him and Louis wants to cry out and punch him, he really does.

“Fuck, just fuck me, just…”

“Mmm, so eager, so eager, calm down,” Nick murmurs and Louis can feel the grin against his skin and he clenches around Nick’s fingers as a revenge which gives Nick a reason to let out a grunt and Louis is so pleased.

“Not nice,” Nick tells him as a whisper in his ear and Louis purrs.

“Then get going, babe.”

It feels like he’s waited forever which honestly, he might have, when Nick reaches for the condom, his fingers disappearing from Louis’ hole and Louis whines, he wants to have more of Nick but he also doesn’t want to be without what he had.

Nick rolls on the condom to his cock, and Louis needs to get a touch so he wraps a hand around the thick shaft as if to just feel what he is in for when Nick takes him.

“Sure you want this?” Nick asks with a grin and Louis rolls his eyes, and then he is just done waiting.

“Mhm, yes,” he tells him, pushing Nick down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Nick’s eyes widen when Louis positions himself and then they fall shut as does Louis’ when he finally, slowly, sinks down on top of Nick’s cock until he is fully seated on him.

“Holy shit,” Nick whispers as he looks up at Louis again when they both get used to the new feeling. “Holy fuck, holy fuck.”

Louis doesn’t speak, he just starts to move, his hands pressed down to Nick’s chest as he bounces, and he can feel Nick filling him up and he isn’t sure when he last had it this good, not sure if he has ever had it this good and all he wants is to get more, have more, be more together with him because right now it’s perfect, right now when he doesn’t know where his body ends and Nick’s starts, that’s the perfect thing.

“Do you like it?” Louis asks, looking down at Nick with lust-filled eyes, licking his lips as Nick grunts, his nails digging into Louis’ hips as he meets his bouncing with thrusts.

“Love it princess, love it, so close.”

Louis whimpers and honestly, he is close too but he doesn’t want it to end, doesn’t ever want it to end.

“Gonna cum for me?” Nick continues and moves his hips faster, meeting Louis with circular moves and Louis lets out a soft whine. “Wanna see how pretty you are, wanna see how good you look, I’m so close, so close come on…”

Louis cries out, and it’s as if his whole body clenches around Nick and he comes, white, thick liquid covering Nick’s chest and Louis can feel Nick pulsating inside him, swelling until Louis can’t feel anything else but Nick.

He slumps against his chest, trying to control his breathing when he closes his eyes.

And all he sees are stars and galaxies.

 

**

 

Louis wakes up from warm sunshine and fingers tracing the ink on his skin. He smiles softly, lazily, not wanting to open his eyes because it doesn’t really matter, he knows it’s Nick, he knows it is the most beautiful view he could ever wake up to and he is fine with waiting a bit longer to see it.

“What are you doing?” he mumbles instead, moving just a little bit closer into the warmth that is Nick’s closeness.

“Hmm… writing ‘penis’ on your chest,” Nick says casually and Louis gasps, eyes widening suddenly and he is met by the biggest smirk he’s ever seen in his life.

There is no pen or anything in Nick’s hand though and Louis rolls his eyes instead, giving Nick a lazy slap on the arm.

“Idiot.”

“You know you call me idiot a lot,” Nick hums. “Not very nice, Mr. Tomlinson. You should watch your language.”

“Fuck off,” Louis grunts but he can’t hide the smile, can’t resist pulling Nick closer to deal with that annoying smirk the best way he knows how - kissing it away.

Nick falls into the kiss so easily, and Louis wants to stay this way forever, wants to be with Nick until he withers away, almost.

“Language,” Nick mumbles into the kiss. Louis nibbles at his lower lip as revenge. It causes Nick to giggle into the kiss, which honestly makes Louis feel like his whole stomach is filled with butterflies now. It’s ridiculous, it truly is, but they are the only two ones here and Louis doesn’t care, he really doesn’t.

“Fuck… you,” he says instead, putting emphasis on the fuck as if to really annoy Nick with this horrid language, and it gives him yet another giggle kiss from the man. His man. Louis is sure he is never going to let him go now, not after this.

“Mmm, I could do that,” Nick purrs, and Louis melts into Nick’s touch once again, and once again it’s all that matters to him, and once again he feels that everything can work out in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this far thank you so much! i hope it made you smile a little and that you'll have great holidays if you celebrate, or that the end of 2018 or the beginning of 2019 will be lovely for you.


End file.
